Tastes Like Chicken
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION. Petit OS basé sur la phrase "Attendez! Ne touchez pas les blancs!". Prend place entre la saison 3 et 4 (épisode Nemesis et Victoire Illusoire) quand SG1 est coincée sur P4X-234. Léger S/J.


Note du traducteur :

Donc, nouvel OS traduit de wackyjacqs : s/8996982/1/Tastes-Like-Chicken

Cette fois, je dirais que le vrai challenge c'était de trouver le bon mot pour la technologie Asgard, comme les trucs de stase ou les beam, bref, on se comprend ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tastes Like Chicken**

* * *

- Oui !

Sam ravala un long soupir d'exaspération lorsque le Colonel cria de joie. Elle-même, le Colonel O'Neill et Teal'c n'étaient retenus sur P4X-234 que depuis une journée et elle en était déjà à bout avec son supérieur.

Ils avaient été obligés de faire exploser le vaisseau de Thor pour détruire les Réplicateurs. Résultat, ils avaient également dû utiliser la Porte des Étoiles pour s'échapper et emmener Thor, en état de stase, avec eux. Cependant, après avoir traversé la Porte, Thor avait été téléporté laissant Sam, O'Neill et Teal'c seul sur une planète inhabitée avec très peu de nourriture, de fournitures et de vêtements de rechange.

Peu après avoir réalisé que les Asgard n'allaient pas téléporter SG1 dans l'immédiat, ils s'étaient tous attelés à monter un camp, se mettant à l'aise en attendant que le SGC se procure une nouvelle Porte et qu'elle soit opérationnelle.

- Carter !

La voix du Colonel O'Neill, à l'autre bout du camp, tira Sam de ses pensées et la ramena au présent. Elle ferma les yeux avec résignation avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui.

- Monsieur ?

- Venez là une minutes vous voulez bien ?

En soupirant, elle reposa le bois qu'elle portait et se dirigea vers lui avant de s'accroupir au sol quand il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- J'ai du dessert, sourit-il avec des yeux marrons pétillants et pleins de malice alors que Sam fronçait les sourcils.

- Du dessert ?

- Ouais, répondit-il en continuant à tirer quelque chose de la poche de sa veste en cuir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Sam avec perplexité face aux différents blocs de colorés qui étaient dans la paume du Colonel.

- "Subsistance" dit-il avec des guillemets en regardant autour d'eux.

- Oh-kay... D'où exactement ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Thor.

- Oh, répondit Sam alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient légèrement.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Sam regarda le Colonel avec amusement quand il commença à déplacer les blocs rouge, jaune, bleu et blanc dans sa main. Soudain, il prit le bloc jaune.

- Réflexe, Teal'c ! cria-t-il en le lançant à son ami qui se retourna et l'attrapa aisément. Avec les compliments de Thor, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Sam le regarda avec curiosité. Il avait encore cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, celle qui disait qu'il savait quelque chose qu'eux ne savaient pas, et qu'il allait en profiter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c alors que le Jaffa avala le « dessert » d'une bouchée.

- Ça a quel goût ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Je ne connais pas de nourriture de la Tau'ri ayant ce goût, répondit Teal'c en inclinant la tête.

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard avant que Jack ne tende la main.

- Personnellement, j'aime le rouge, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

- Euh... Je pense que je vais m'abstenir, Monsieur, répondit-elle en plissant des yeux.

- Vous me décevez Carter, soupira-t-il en feignant un cœur blessé.

- Vous survivrez, plaisanta-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement contre l'arbre derrière elle.

Jack eu le bec cloué par sa répartie et il referma la bouche. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jack tourne la tête vers Carter pour la regarder en biais.

- Et un bleu ?

- Non merci, Monsieur, sourit-elle.

- Oh, allez ! Vous mangez bien cette immonde Jell-O Bleue, à quel point ça pourrait vraiment être différent ?

Sam haussa un sourcil, donnant toute la réponse dont son supérieur avait besoin.

- Bien, souffla-t-il finalement.

En à peine quelques minutes, ses doigts commencèrent à pianoter sans rythme sur sa cuisse.

- Juste un Carter ?

Sam soupira bruyamment.

- Je pourrais en faire un ordre vous savez.

- Vous n'oseriez pas, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en réalisant que son ton frôlait l'insubordination.

- Vous voulez prendre le risque ?

- Bien, répondit-elle en plissant des yeux.

Elle tendit la main et attrapa l'un des blocs de la main du Colonel avec sans doute plus de force que nécessaire. Jack, qui était trop occupé à sourire pour avoir réussi à convaincre Carter de goûter la nourriture Asgard, ne réalisa pas lequel elle avait prit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son sourire disparût rapidement et ses yeux s'élargirent alors que Sam glissait le bloc dans sa bouche.

- CARTER , ATTENDEZ ! Ne touchez pas les blancs !

Il grimaça quand il entendu le bruit de Sam croquant dans le bloc puis il se décala très rapidement vers la gauche pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre lui et la femme à ses côtés.

Tout d'un coup, ses taquineries ne semblaient plus si pertinentes. Et il savait que Carter lui ferait payer ça pendant longtemps, surtout lorsqu'il vit son expression quand elle recracha violemment le bloc dans sa main.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle avec horreur. C'est complètement répugnant !

* * *

_Voilà ! Reviews ?_


End file.
